There are many handicapped people who must rely on the aid of a walker to move about from place to place. When the walker is in use, both hands of the person are needed for using the walker and it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to carry other things at the same time of using the walker without some special device.
Since people generally prefer to do things for themselves, and further because many handicapped people using walkers do not always have other people around to help them, there is a need for a walker of a type which will permit the user to place a meal or other items on a tray for taking the tray and objects or food thereon to a place for it to be used or eaten as the case may be.
Certain walkers have been made having things permanently attached to them for carrying objects, but a common problem is that these additions to the walker change the center of gravity and make them somewhat dangerous. Furthermore, those trays permanently attached to a walker are not easily cleaned or sterilized, rendering them impractical. Furthermore, permanently attached devices tend to be cumbersome and add additional weight at times when they are not needed. Furthermore, permanently attached devices preclude having the convenience of using folding type walkers.